One issue in WLANs is efficiently using the wireless medium. There may be many stations (STAs) and/or access points (APs) that are sharing the wireless medium. The APs may need to download data to one or more STAs. Additionally, there may be different protocols including legacy protocols using the wireless medium. Moreover, the APs and STAs may need to be compatible with future protocols.
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods for efficiently using the wireless medium, and in particularly, to efficiently download data from an AP to one or more STAs.